


This Ain't a Fairytale

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, depressed riley, implied future Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Riles, your parents are Cory and Topanga, but you’re Riley. Their relationship played out like a book and you and Lucas didn’t, but that doesn’t mean you won’t find your own true love.  You have to stop comparing yourself to them.”  Lucas and Maya have gotten together, and Riley believes she’ll never have a relationship like her parents.  Farkle comforts her.<br/>For GMW Bingo Prompts Corpanga + By the book + Stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Fairytale

     Farkle let himself into Riley’s room, having entered through the apartment.  As he expected, his best friend was sitting at the Bay Window.  Her lights were all off, and she was reading by her nightlight. Farkle couldn’t see the book, but he had a feeling he knew what it was.

     “Riles?” he called. 

     She lifted her head, tossing her book to the side.  “Farkle?  What are you doing here?”

     “I came to check on you,” he admitted, sitting next to her.

     “I’m fine, I’m over Lucas, and I’m happy for Maya,” she told him.

     “I know you’re over him, and I know you’re happy for her, but you’re not fine, Riles.  I know you better than that.  Talk to me, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

     She slid towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.  “Why wasn’t I enough, Farkle?” she whispered, voice cracking.

     “You’re more than enough, I promise.  You’re amazing.  I know that he was the first boy you ever liked, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be the last.  You’ll get your happily ever after, just, not with him.”

     Her body shook, silent tears dripping down her face.  Farkle wrapped his arm around her, tucking her against his chest.  _’It must be a crime_ ,’ he thought, _’to make an angel cry_ ’.

     “Aren’t you supposed to stay with your first love?  Isn’t that how happily ever after goes?”

     “It doesn’t have to be, Riles.  Happily ever after can happen with anyone, or even by yourself.  Maybe life was preparing you for when you do find your person.  Lucas isn’t the only one you’ll ever meet.  Besides, maybe things won’t work out with Maya, maybe you’ll still end up together,” he offered, running a hand through her hair.

     “But Farkle…  My parents-”

“Riles, your parents are Cory and Topanga, but you’re Riley. Their relationship played out like a book and you and Lucas didn’t, but that doesn’t mean you won’t find your own true love.  You have to stop comparing yourself to them,” he insisted.  “Not everyone is the same.  Look at Shawn, he thought that he and Angela would be the next Cory and Topanga but they weren’t.  Instead he found Katy.  Shawn and Katy aren’t Cory and Topanga, but they’re having a happily ever after of their own.”

“You mean it?” She asked.

“I mean it, Riles.  I’d never lie to you.  You’re going to find someone who loves you more than anything, and you’re going to live happily ever after.”

“Thank you, Farkle.  I think I needed to hear that.”

“I’ve told you before, I’m always here for you.”

“I love you, Farkle,” she whispered.

“And I love you.”


End file.
